The Monster (AKA The Battle, Godzilla Parody)
by ExtremeBrony26
Summary: The watterson family battles a monsterous robot. There's some action in here!
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful Monday in July in the very, very, very, very, very, busy town of Elmore.

Milkmen were delivering milk to people's houses.

Fry-cooks were very busy at the McDonalds resturant.

School was out.

Teens were having the time of their lives at the nudist beach.

And the busiest, craziest family of them all, The Wattersons, were very busy. Gumball was whipping Darwin, Darwin was locked in a cage, Anais was washing the dishes, and Richard and Nicole were having sex on the bed.

Suddenly, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais heard people running around in fear outside.

Gumball went out to investigate.

And saw a giant robot attacking the town!

"Holy crap" Gumball said flatly and scurried back inside.

"ANAIS, DARWIN THE BROTHER I NEVER WANTED, COME OUT AND LOOK!" Gumball shouted and rushed back inside.

"What?" Anais said.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! COME OUT AND LOOK! But Darwin, come out last please." Gumball said

Darwin made a face at Gumball and Gumball hit Darwin in the head with a frying pan.

"The things I do for love in this family" Darwin sadly moaned.

"Oh don't be a retard, come out and look!" Gumball said.

They all rushed out.

"Oh well, we better make our family into a super hero gang style and defeat him!" Gumball said.

"No thanks, Gumball. I had enough of this wacky family for one day."

Gumball hit Darwin in the head with a frying pan again.

"Oh fine, I'll do it! As long as I am respected!" Darwin said angrily.

"OK fine we will treat you with respect." Gumball said.

"YAY!" Darwin said.

"Under one condition. Do a dance." Gumball said.

Darwin then face-palmed himself.

"Oh well, looks like we'll continue to treat you like crap as usual." Gumball said.

"OK FINE I'LL DO IT!" Darwin said.

Darwin then did the Happy Happy Joy Joy dance.

"OK requested accepted. Now come on!" Gumball said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight Begins!

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais all rushed into the house, down the hall, into the kitchen, and into Richard and Nicole's bedroom.

"Hey Dad! There is a monster!" Gumball said, before looking at Richard and Nicole in pure shock.

"Is there something wrong?" Richard said, pulling himself off of a red anime-eyed Nicole.

"Uhhhh...nothing...why is there white stuff on Nicole?" Gumball asked pointing to Nicole's cheeks.

"Oh, uhhhhhh..." Richard said trying to make up an answer...until finally he stupidly claimed "It's milk, we were drinking it and I accidentally splashed some on Nicole." Nicole slowly began to turn dark aquamarine again.

"Oh ok, there is a robotic monster attacking the city and I thought we could all do it together since we're family and all." Gumball said.

"OK, I'll just clean this 'milk' off of Nicole first." Richard said.

"Uh, ok, good luck with that, I'll wait out in the car." Gumball said.

Gumball was sitting in the front seat, Anais in the back, and Darwin sat in the trunk.

5 MINUTES LATER...

Richard and Nicole came back. "Hey, where's Darwin?" Richard asked.

"Oh, I locked him in the trunk so he could be out of our sight." Gumball said.

"Oh. That's a relief." Nicole said.

"Since we all hate him." Richard said.

"And because he's not considered part of us." Nicole said.

"OK, let's go!" Richard said. Richard started driving.

Gumball sat in the front seat in between Richard and Nicole.

Anais sat in the back seat alone.

And Darwin was alone in the dark, dirty, spider infested trunk.

Suddenly, the car grew wings.

Darwin almost fell out of the trunk, and held on for dear life as his family did nothing to help him. Poor Darwin.

The family saw the monster.

"Look, there he is!" Gumball said.

The turbo wings dissapeared, and meanwhile in the back of the car...

The car stopped flying as Darwin held on for dear life, until the family heard a sickening squash outside.

"Was that Darwin?" Gumball said. "Because if it is, I don't care.

Richard, Nicole, and Anais responded by saying altogether "Yeah that makes sense."

From outside, a green faced Darwin was vomiting all over.

"FAMILY, OUT OF CAR!" Richard said.

"OK." Nicole said with the family gathered in a row. "Gumball, you get the biggest part: firing lazers at the monster-robot-thing-whatever. Richard, you will cheer for Gumball. Anais, you will control the car. And Darwin, you will do nothing and just sit and watch since we all hate you."

Darwin made a face at Nicole.

Nicole hit Darwin in the head with a frying pan.

"And I will relax as you all defeat the robot-monster-thing-whatever, with the exception of Darwin." Nicole said.

Darwin made another face at Nicole, and got hit in the head with the frying pan again.

"Ok now, since we got everything under control, and beaten Darwin enough for one minute, we can all begin!" Nicole said.

"Now you all get in the car! This will be fun, kids, except for you, Darwin." Richard said.

Darwin responded with nothing.

Meanwhile in the city, the monster was attacking things and wrecking buildings.

And then he wrecked the city bank.

The crowd below gasped and mourned the destruction of the bank.

Then the crowd turned left saw the giant robot smack the school roof off of Elmore Junior High, and people began screaming and running for their lives as the roof flattened and killed many.

Then the giant turned around saw the Elmore amusement park behind him.

The giant robot then went to the AP, snapped the roller-coaster in half, killing many, and pushed the ferris wheel off of it's socket, and rolled on the ferris wheel into the city, killing many.

Suddenly, the giant robot heard a noise, and turned around.

"Look, up in the sky!" One of the citizens said.

"It's a condom!" Another citizen said.

"No, it's a flying butt with wings!" Another citizen said,

"No, don't be silly, it's the wattersons!" Another one said.

The crowd cheered.

"So, you like to damage the most beautiful town of Michigan, huh?!" Gumball screamed to the giant robot.

The giant robot tried to punch the car, but before it could take any damage, the car grew it's turbo wings and smacked the fist of the giant robot.

"OWWWW MY HAND! THAT'S IT, YOUR GONNA PAY!" The giant robot said in an angry tone of voice.

The giant robot chased after the flying car, and grabbed it, and put it to it's mouth, getting ready to eat it.

Suddenly, the car grew arms and punched the giant robot's robotic tongue, making the giant exclaim "OWWWW!" and drop the car out of it's hand.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" The family screamed.

"Oh wait, we can just fly back up, we're so retarded.' Gumball said stupidly.

So gumball flied back up.

"TIME TO FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!" Gumball said.

Gumball controlled the turbo car, and began violently smacking the giant with the car's turbo legs and fists.

"OUCH! YOUR PUNCTURING MY ROBOTIC CHIN! OUCH! HEY, I COSTED 50 DOLLARS, YOUR GONNA PAY, PUN INTENDED!" The giant robot said,

The car violently kicked the robot giant's turbo groin, and the giant robot leaned over the empire state building!

The empire state building was destroyed.

But when the giant robot was thought to be dead, ha got back up, looked at the turbo car standing above him angrily, and began to take damage to the car."OUCH OUCH!" suddenly the turbo wings ere broken, and the car fell.

TO BE CONTINUED I THE THIRD CHAPTER...


	3. Chapter 3: The Cheesy Final Part

"Oh, no! Our car fell! Well, we better fix it." Gumball said.

They all fixed the car.

Gumball worked on the turbo wings...

Darwin fixed under the car, resulting to get tons of black juice on himself...

Anais fixed the tires...

And Richard and Nicole had sex in the car.

30 MINUTES LATER APPROX...

"OK, our car is fixed! Gumball, get back up here in between us and control the turbo wings, Anais sit and the back and control the moves of the car, and Darwin, sit in the trunk."

"Well at least it's spider free this time." Darwin went back to the trunk.

Everyone was ready to fight again.

"OK, Gumball, mush!"

The car began to fly.

Meanwhile, the giant robot had no idea that the watterson's were near because he thought he killed them!

The sky was now red, and some buildings were on fire!

The sky began to turn light blue again when we saw the wattersons.

"So, you try to make us hurt, huh? Well no, too bad, that didn't happen!" Gumball said.

The car then fired rockets at the giant robot.

The giant robot heard the rockets, and then turned around.

The giant robot ducked, and the rockets blasted through the robinsin's house, and then exploded.

From inside the house, Gaylord said "Margeret, a rocket blew into our house."

"Don't worry, the walls will fix themselves." Margeret said.

And the walls immediately grew back.

"See, I told you."

Meanwhile, the wattersons were still fighting the giant robot.

"Taste THIS!" Gumball fired a giant cerulean ice ball. The giant robot then swallowed the ice ball, and farted some ice over the robinsin's house.

"Margeret, was that you?" Gaylord asked.

"No." Margeret said. "Maybe someone farted outside."

Meanwhile, the wattersons and the giant robot were still fighting.

Until the giant robot gave up.

"Show yourself!" Gumball said.

The giant robot was actually a suit that Hector was inside in.

"HECTOR?!" Gumball said.

"Yes, it's me, I did it."

"Oh yeah, explain your sorry a**." Gumball said.

"Well, I still think I'm boring since you refused my friend request again." Hector said.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Some guy recorded it and put it on TV. It's on this channel called Cartoon Network."

"Ooooohhhhhhhh. I didn't accept your friend request because I'm the most bada** person alive, remember?"Gumball said.

"You remind me of Buttercup." Hector said.

"Because of my rude personality, oh yeah that's it, because your incredibly gay."

Hector then grabbed Gumball.

Then he rubbed him against his groin, and Gumball woke up smelling like an ogre's nutsack and had some white stuff on his mouth.

Gumball than woke up in his bed, shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I had this dream where there was this giant robot, and I destroyed him, and Hector raped me!" Gumball shouted.

"Oh, it AS all a dream." Gumball said and went back to sleep.

THE END.


End file.
